


He's Litterally an Angel

by Fandomsrunmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsrunmylife/pseuds/Fandomsrunmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester meets Castiel and everything is fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Litterally an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is the first fic I've ever posted, so I'm sorry if it's horrible. It's really more of a ficlet, just a little something for my first post. If this goes well I will be posting more from a wide variety of fandoms. Anyway, enjoy!

“ Dad, this is Cas, ” Dean says after stalking into his fathers motel room, a man with blue eyes a long trenchcoat trailing behind him. 

“ I won’t work with other hunters Dean, ”John Winchester replies gruffly without looking up from his computer.

“ He's not a hunter dad, ” Dean says slowly, “ he's an angel. ”

“ Pleased to meet you Mr. Winchester, ” Castiel says, ( speaking for the first time since the two men entered the room ) with a hint of pride in his voice, like a child who did exactly what they were supposed to.

John turns to Dean with an exasperated look on his face, “ Well I knew you were gay but that's no way to introduce your boyfriend. ”

“ No. Dad he's literally an angel, from heaven, ” Dean stresses the last word and gives his father a look like he should be impressed.

“ What do you want me to say Dean,” John gives them a sharp look. “ Aren't you boys supposed to be working on the case? ”

“ Yes sir, ” Dean says tightly before walking towards the door, Castiel trailing behind him.

“ Oh and Castiel, ” John gives a rare smile as the two men look back at him,  “ It's nice to meet you. ”

“ Yes, well, I mean, you too sir, very nice- ” Castiel splutters in a very undignified way until Dean drags him out of the room, grinning like an idiot.

“ Cas, shut up, ” Dean says as the walk down the long dirty hallway of the motel they're staying in.

“ Do you think he likes me? ” Castiel says hopefully and Dean stops walking and looks him in the eyes.

“ Yeah Cas, he really does, ” Dean smiles softly as Castiel's face lights up and Dean kisses him, pressing him into the wall and threading his fingers into Castiel's hair.

“ Love you Dean, ” Castiel mumbles in between kisses, blushing even as he leans forward for another one.

“ You too Cas, ” Dean replies before meeting Castiel in the space in between their bodies, erasing it from existence, until the two men are more like one.


End file.
